Talk:Believe (2)/@comment-4969750-20140723025748
It's all coming together now...in the last review I did on Believe part 1, I said I will do a review of EVERY episode of season 13, starting 13d. I won't get started until the entire season is finished and I should've started reviewing the past episodes a LONG time ago since the very beginning. For a pretty bad season, it had a few miracles and this is one of them. Keep in mind this is a review of my perspectives and I can handle praise and criticism, plus if you have any arguments to add, they're welcome anytime, so on with the show. '''Zoe's Plot: '''We start off with Zoe in a witch costume. I admit Zoe looks amazing in everything she wears. And I mean EVERYTHING. Tristan showed Zoe a video of her "true story" by the media and she looked devestated. She calls her agent to try and convince the media to tell them the somewhat opposite of what they put down. Her agent hangs up on her. That was kind of cruel. Instead of having her back, Zoe's agent hanged up on her. She notices Zig (first thought: "Oh, great, he's in this.") and asks him for his the drugs he's dealing. What bothered me was that how she knows Zig is dealing drugs again. Did something happened in the last episode I missed? She managed to take a bag of pills from Zig. Slick! Afterwards, Zoe's in Perino's class and started hearing other students' voices (or possibly hearing thoughts?) and hallucinated a scene something from a musical and at first I was gonna complain and be like, "That's not in the promo!", but no, it was actually on track. I like how this scene focused the balance between Zoe's world and reality. She notices the journalist who interviewed her the other day and went outside to confront her. It turns out she's even a bitch more in person than what she wrote on her report. Zoe smashes the journalist's laptop. You know I thought this scene was good and made a good shot, but of course, the journalist's a bitch and going down to the point that Zoe's playing the blame game. Zoe then runs away. We found Zoe in back of a school bu. Realizing everyone hates her, Zoe readies herself to commit suicide. Zig them appears to talk to her out of it. I have admitted, Zig didn't have a plot, but he was actually on point and this is his most redeemable this season. Zig and Zoe went to court so Zoe can have her say. She stands in front of court and admits her mistakes and will make more. She also notes no one deserves to be assaulted. Luke and Neil are found guilty of child pornography (sentence unknown). Zoe won her trial and feels ok with this. Her plot ends with her in the now empty trial, symbolizing that her trial is won and her nightmare is over. This is a well thought out plot. This is exactly what happens when Degrassi tries to develope a character. I should also praise Zig for his appearence. Generally this season, he was the bad boy, but he appeared for a reason and stopped Zoe with his words. Although what dissapointed me was that he didn't mention Cam, who commited suicide and Zig felt like he was guilty for that. Despite this, this plot definitely deserves an A. '''Becky's plot: '''Becky and Drew kicked off the show with themselves around a campfire and they thought they heard a wolf or a bear, but it was Becky's mom and rescue ranger. Becky's mom hugs her and tells her she must tell the "truth". Great parent you are, Mrs. Baker. Becky arrived at court with her mom. Luke decides to be Clare and leaves and Becky followes her. Luke convinces her to cover him just like he covered her at childhood. This is straight up manipulation. Becky she says she will do it, but she wasn't sure what was the right thing. She then testifies and was asked about she knew all of this if she was never involved in that one place, that started all of this: Miles' party. She admits she saw a video of Luke and Neil recored themselves with Zoe, intoxicated and defenseless. She realizes she is under oath and her trust with her family is on the line, she told the court the truth, the REAL truth. She cries right after that. Luke and Neil are guilty and Luke embraces her family one more time before it's off to dropping the soap in jail. Becky apologizes to her parents and tries to convince them everything will be okay. Becky's mom hugs her and said she don't think it will, Mr. and Mrs. Baker then leaves their own daughter, hysterically crying. ... I'm done with Becky's family. There are the biggest pieces of shit I've ever seen in any teen drama. Becky's mom and dad, go to hell, you fake ass Christians. Luke, have fun dropping the soap and having gay sex with Neil. This plot was also well thought out like Zoe's. I have two problems only with this plot. Becky's parents is one of them obviously. The other is Drew. I shouldn't hate on him, but since he only had like 4 lines in this episode, he shouldn't even be here. He was the most irrelevent in this episode and had nothing to contribute. I'll give this plot a B+. '''Winston's (Or Miles'?) plot: '''Winston shows up by cock blocking Miles. I was honestly waiting for it to happen because I thought this should center Winston's testimony, but instead they're focusing on Miles and Maya. Chewy talks to Miles and Miles try to convince him that nothing happened between Zoe and Miles (which is technically true) despite the fact that he is under oath. Winston then told the court about what happened in the security camera when he and Miles carried Zoe. That's about it. I wish I could say much, but I couldn't. I felt like this plot was focusing more on Miles and Maya than Winston, which was rather infuriating. Miles was too selfish about his relationship with Maya, instead of focusing on the court. Maya was too goddamn annoying. I do understand she didn't got her answer to soon because in "Unbelieveable", she asked Miles what happened before Zoe got assaulted, but of course, Miles was too pussy to even tell her that. Honestly, this plot served no purpose in this and instead focused on a relationship that was never going to happen anyway than a plot was supposed to given to a specific character. '''Overall: '''I give it a 8.7/10. The two major plots were the main focus. The third one was very dissapointing. If I wanted to give it a 10/10, they should've remove Drew because he was irrelevant, remove the third plot, but let Winston be the focus of his scenes instead of Miles and Maya. They started becoming too damn repetitive and they made Winston look like a burden thanks to this pathetic excuse of a plot. Thank you for taking the time to read this review and now, if you all excuse me, I'm going to order my pizza and watch some Tosh.0.